Universo Mágico
by MinaPotterUesugi
Summary: Esta es la historia de Violeta Lang, mi personaje original, y cómo entró al mundo mágico de Harry Potter.


**Universo Mágico**

Nota de la Autora y Referencias 

Harry Potter y su universo pertenecen a la Sra. Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Sin embargo, las ideas y la historia son mías. Estos Fan Fic son para recrear y entretener, sólo publicados para compartir gratuitamente con otros fanáticos. Gracias por dejar comentarios ;)

Episodio 1 - JUGANDO A LAS ESCONDIDAS Capítulo 1 

Luego de un fallido intento de obtener una beca universitaria para estudiar_Historia Antigua_, llegué a Londres investigando la existencia de parientes lejanos por parte de mi madre. Pero encontré una dificultad: nadie sabía donde se encontraban, era como si se hubieran esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Era un trabajo tedioso escuchar las narraciones de quienes los habían conocido y difícil de entenderlos por el dialecto cerrado en el que se comunicaban. Por esa razón había grabado todas sus entrevistas. Ya estaba muy retrasada y debía llegar a la plataforma número 7 antes de las 10:00 o no podría llegar a tiempo para una entrevista más. Eran 09:53 y contando... Si no tomaba ese tren tendría que esperar 3 o 4 horas para tomar el siguiente.

Tropecé con un señor de aspecto amable y pensé que al menos me indicaría donde tomar el tren. Al acercarme a él vi su pelo y barbas muy crecidos llegando a cubrir su pecho y espalda, y pensé _su peluquero debe haberse ido de vacaciones hace años!!_ Su brillo plateado se debía a sus canas como tela de araña cuando es iluminada por la luz del sol. Con los lentes de media luna a punto de caer de la nariz daba la impresión de tener muchos años de cansancio, y apresuradamente le dije:

"Señor, me podría indicar donde se encuentra la plataforma número 7? "

"Claro, jovencita. Pero¿cómo puedes verme? Por si acaso realizaste un encantamiento o un hechizo?" él parecía encantado y entusiasmado por algo.

"No, señor. Sólo vine a buscar la plataforma número 7. ¿Cómo podría _yo_ hacer un encantamiento?" – respondí simplemente.

"Ah, así que has oído hablar del Mundo Mágico! Pero¿ a qué escuela vas? "

"Acabo de terminar la secundaria, y eso que tiene que ver con la plataforma?!?"

Ya había comenzado a perder la paciencia y a arrepentirme de haber querido hablar con este señor, quien parecía un Viejo Loco más y más a medida que pasaban los minutos. El hombre me miraba extrañado y de repente me dijo "Dices entonces que no fuiste a ninguna Escuela de Magia?"

"NO! Em... disculpe señor¿y la plataforma¡No puedo llegar tarde!"

"Debes ser de aquellos que descubren la magia tarde. Ven conmigo."

"Disculpe. Pero, no voy a ningún lado con desconocidos..."

"Entonces déjame presentarme...Soy Albus Dumbledore, Director de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería..."

Lo vi pronunciar algo en voz baja y me sentí desvanecer y caer lentamente hasta el piso. Pero no fue doloroso, fue como caer sobre un colchón de plumas. Cuando desperté me encontraba en un banco de la estación de trenes, con un sobre en la mano, adentro había caramelos de limón y un pergamino escrito con tinta verde que decía...

_Querida amiga: _

_Quisiera terminar nuestra conversación pero tengo un asunto urgente que atender, posees en tus manos la prueba de que existe la plataforma 9 y ¾, un boleto para el tren, sale a las 11 en punto, creo que ya conoces como entrar en la plataforma. Estás invitada a conocer Hogwarts, Así podremos discutir mejor acerca del tema que ya sabes. O puedes guardar el boleto como recuerdo. Confío en que sabrás que hacer._

_Albus Dumbledore _

Quedé atónita y sin saber cómo empecé a caminar al lugar en el que debía estar el portal que me conduciría al mundo mágico. Al ver el reloj eran 10:58, ya perdí mi tren, si iba a tener 4 horas varada allí preferiría ir allí. Debía apurar el paso, con un poco de prisa, caminé imaginándome lo que pasaría si llegaba al hospital con un tremendo golpe en la cabeza...

"Pero¿Cómo te hiciste ese golpe?"

"Em... choqué contra una pared... estaba tratando de entrar en la plataforma 9 y ¾ "

"Mmmm... eso pensé al ver la impresión de los ladrillos en tu frente. Iré a llamar a alguien para que te acompañe a una sala de contención. Tendrás una hermosa camisa blanca... "

Al momento que saqué del sobre un pasaje en el tren que me llevaría a Hogwarts, traspasé la barrera. Con gran alivio, ví que todo era mejor de lo que imaginé, un tren rojo oscuro, con detalles en negro y dorado, lleno de estudiantes que saludaban y se despedían de sus padres, algunos de ellos con lágrimas en los ojos. Otros se saludaban afectuosamente, al parecer se estaban re encontrando con viejos amigos.

Me encontré con una amable señora de pelo rojizo y decidí hablarle porque yo estaba parada en un lugar extraño sin saber qué hacer. Sólo con una carta que parecía tener años de antigüedad y un boleto para el tren de Hogwarts.

"Disculpe, Señora. ¿Podría indicarme que hacer? Soy nueva aquí y me temo que todos saben que hacer menos yo. Tengo esta carta, pero no explica mucho "

"Claro, querida. ¿me permites? " Al decir eso le dí la carta y ella procedió a leerla. Sus ojos se movían para leer y releer. Asombrada y emocionada hasta las lágrimas me dijo:

"Niña, ese hombre que conociste es Albus Dumbledore y es el mago más grande vivo. Tienes una gran suerte de haber estado en el mismo lugar que él. Él tiene fe en ti, en alguna característica tuya. Bueno, basta de hablar, el tren está por partir. Supongo que tienes tu boleto" Asentí con la cabeza y le mostré mi boleto.

"Cuando subas al tren debes encontrar a alguno de mis niños. Son fáciles de reconocer, busca su cabello rojo. Pero ten cuidado con los gemelos, son bromistas imparables. Yo soy Molly Weasley¿y aún no sé cuál es tu nombre? "

"Soy Violeta Lang. "

"Encantada. Busca a mis pequeños Weasleys y cuídate mucho" Luego de decir esto, me abrazó. A pesar de estar abochornada y desorientada en este lugar nuevo, su calidez me reconfortó y me ayudó a confiar en este nuevo ambiente.

Subí al tren y pronto me encontré con un joven que se hacía llamar de Prefecto y Premio Anual, amenazando a todos con bajarles puntos de sus respectivas casas, en medio de las risotadas de todos. A quién estaría imitando? La respuesta me llegó pronto...

"Eres igual a Percy... por un momento hasta pensé que eras él..."

El imitador estaba de espaldas, pero su pelo rojizo y su forma de hablar me dijo que debía ser uno de los Weasleys...pero ¿cuál?

"Ahora haz a Trewlaney!" dijo una jovencita muy animada.

"Está bien, está bien..."

Me decidí a intervenir antes de que entrara en ese personaje. Decidí correr el riesgo y lo llamé...

"Weasley!!!"

Con la cara tan roja como su pelo rebeldemente despeinado, se dio vuelta y con miedo me contestó. "Sí, señora. ¿Qué he hecho?"

Yo decidí ignorar el hecho que me estaba tratando de señora. No tenía aún veinte años.

"Nada, nada. Solo creí que eras uno de los Weasleys y de hecho lo eres, verdad?"

"Síp. Es decir, así es, señora"

"Gusto de conocerte, soy Violeta Lang, pero pueden llamarme Violeta! Hablé con tu madre antes de subir al tren. Ella es quien me dijo que buscara a sus hijos para que me ayudaran"

"Oh... soy Ronald Weasley, te conozco de algún lugar?"

"No, fui invitada por Dumbledore para visitar el lugar..." Me dí cuenta que lo respetaban puesto que se creó un incómodo silencio al yo terminar de decir eso. Luego de unos segundos, Ronald reaccionó diciendo: "Por Dumbledore¿Cómo lo conociste?"

"Tenía que tomar el tren en la estación de Londres y me encontré con él. Me pidió que viniera para terminar nuestra conversación... Pero creo que me estaba ocultando algo"

Sentí una comezón en la nuca y una fuerte sensación en la boca del estómago. Me sentí con curiosidad por saber que podría estar ocultándome el viejo Mago. Sentí una ligera presión en los hombros y me sorprendí al encontrar a Ronald sacudiéndome como para despertarme. Estaba tendida en el piso, con Ron sentado a mi lado.

"¿Qué pasó, Ronald?" pregunté desconcertada.

"Ah, llámame Ron, por favor. Tus ojos comenzaron a brillar y de golpe te desplomaste en el piso. Por suerte pude agarrarte antes de que te lastimaras" Al decir esto su cara se coloreó un poco y se infló de un orgullo muy varonil. Ahora eran sus ojos azules los que brillaban y pude ver la colección de pequeñas pecas que bailaban en su nariz.

De pronto, escuché que las puertas se abrían y cerraban a mis espaldas. Una joven con voz autoritaria y un poco mandona entró en el andén y comenzó a hablar fuerte:

"¿Qué es este alboroto¿Por qué se han reunido todos aquí?"

"Nada, nada, lo tengo bajo control, Herrrmione" - Le contestó Ron

(en voz baja a Ron) "¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que dejes de imitar a Viktor? No pasó nada en el verano!" miró en mi dirección entre sorprendida y otro sentimiento que no alcancé a discernir entonces tomo posesión de su rostro.

"Y ¿Quién es ella¿Nueva profesora? Si no, deberá bajar del tren, es exclusivo para los estudiantes" dijo Hermione

En ese momento, caí en la cuenta que estaba en los brazos del chico Weasley. Tan halagadora como era esa situación, era muy joven para mí. Tal vez esa mirada dirigida a mí era de celos. Me levanté y le tendí la mano a Ron para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"No soy profesora ni alumna, estoy de visita. Dumbledore me ha invitado a conocer Hogwarts" saqué de mi bolsillo la carta y se la mostré "aquí tienes, puedes comprobarlo tú misma."

"Oh, lo veo pero no lo entiendo, pero él siempre tiene una razón para todo lo que hace. Ven conmigo, vayamos a los vagones delanteros, aquí atrás no son muy silenciosos que digamos" me dijo con una sonrisa burlona en dirección a Ron "Por cierto soy Hermione Granger... y tú eres..."

"Violeta Lang. Encantada de conocerte."

"Igualmente"

"¿Te importa si soy un tanto atrevida?" dije.

"No" me contestó algo forzosamente. "¿Es Ron siempre así de orgulloso?"

Se rió y me contó de varias ocasiones en las que había hecho el papel de tonto.

Mientras caminábamos Hermione iba haciéndome un montón de preguntas, al parecer ella aun sospechaba de mí y yo no la culpaba, ya habían sido engañados muchas veces por enviados de un mago tenebroso.

"Así que eres muggle, no? "

"Así lo creo pero, podría estar equivocada"

Llegamos al primer vagón, Hermione me ofreció ocupar un lugar en el mismo compartimento que ella.

¿Que opinan¿Debería continuar esta historia? Aún tengo más por contar y esta historia está lejos de estar terminada! La pobre ha estado en un oscuro rincón entre mis historias por más de un año.


End file.
